Happy Birthday: An Incredible Crossover
Happy Birthday: an Incredible Crossover is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy short film by 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios. this short have new companies. It was directed by Mike Thurmeier and co-directed by Galen T. Chu, and written by Michael Wilson, Michael Berg and Yoni Brenner. And it will release in theaters September 13, 2019, shown before Spies In Disguise The short film star voice talents of All your Cartoon characters. Plot In Cartoon Town Mickey Mouse along with Minnie Mouse saw Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck and a lot of cartoon characters along with Pooh are celebrating Mickey's Birthday for the first time, ever until Pete trying to be a killjoys, meanwhile, Jake is lost in Adventure Time's Universe and lost his Friend, Finn, and got it back from the black hole until Finn saw Jake & Jake Hugs. Then, Jafar return to get revenge on Aladdin until Mowgli attacks with Jafar. And at the end, Kaa was taken by Snake Hunter and send to the zoo. Cameos Walt Disney * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Black Pete * Horace Horsecollar * Clarabelle Cow * Huey * Dewey * Louie * Clara Cluck * Panchito Pistoles * José Carioca * Darkwing Duck * Launchpad McQuack * Peter Pig * Bucky Bug * Gus Goose * The Merry Dwarfs * The trees and flowers * The gnomes * The sun * The Three Little Pigs * Zeke Wolf * Little Red Riding Hood * The orphans * Toby Tortoise * the girl bunnies * the snails * the animal pedestrians * The water babies * Jenny Wren * Elmer Elephant * Joe Giraffe * Snow White * the Seven Dwarfs * the Evil Queen (appearing as the Witch) * the forest animals * Ferdinand the Bull * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Lampwick * broomsticks * Hyacinth Hippo * Madame Upanova * Baby Pegasus * a unicorn * the cupids * the Chinese mushrooms * the Russian thistles * The Reluctant Dragon * Sir Giles * Dumbo * the crows * Mrs. Jumbo * Casey Junior * Bambi * The Great Prince * Faline * Thumper * Pedro the Plane * Ben Buzzard * Emotion * Monte the Pelican * Peter * Brer Rabbit * Brer Fox * Brer Bear * the hummingbirds * the Tar Baby * the Sis Moles * Willie the Giant * the Singing Harp * The animals from Johnny Appleseed * Danny from So Dear to My Heart * J. Thaddeus Toad * Cyril Proudbottom * Mr. Walker from Motor Mania * Bill the lizard * Tweedledee * Tweedledum * Cheshire Cat * the doorknob * The apartments and skyscrapers * Tinker Bell * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Michael Darling * John Darling * The Lost Boys * Babe the Blue Ox * Maleficent's goons * the bluebirds * The silhouette of Mary Poppins * the penguin waiters * Kaa the python * Flaps the vulture * Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Chip * Dale * Morty Fieldmouse * Ferdy Fieldmouse * Scrooge McDuck * Ludwig Von Drake * Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore * Humphrey * the other Brownstone bears * Susie the Little Blue Coupe * Geppetto * Figaro * Timothy Mouse * Thumper * Flower * Willie the Operatic Whale * Bongo * Lulubelle * Johnny Appleseed * Pecos Bill * Widowmaker * Ichabod Crane * Cinderella * Jaq * Gus-Gus * Fairy Godmother * Lady Tremaine * Anastasia * Drizella * Alice * White Rabbit * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Cheshire Cat * Queen of Hearts * King of Hearts * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Michael Darling * John Darling * The Lost Boys * Lady * the Tramp * Jock * Trusty * King Leonidas * Elliot the Dragon * Figment Warner Bros/DC * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Yosemite Sam * Tweety * Sylvester * Foghorn Leghorn * Goofy Gophers * The Road Runner * Wile E. Coyote * Speedy Gonzales * Marvin the Martian * Marc Antony * Sam Sheepdog * Mama Bear * Papa Bear * Baby Bear * Bugs Bunny Prototype * The Dodo Bird * George the Fox * Gracie the Fightin' Kangaroo * Toro the Bull * Fennimore Frog * Captain Carrot * Elmer Fudd * Tasmanian Devil * Gossamer * Pepe Le Pew * Witch Hazel * Rocky * Mugsy * Michigan J. Frog * Sylvester, Jr. * Superman * Batman * Aquaman MGM * Droopy * Norty * Spike * Tyke * Barney Bear * George * Screwy Squirrel * Meathead the dog * The octopus * Tom * Jerry * Barney Bear * the Bulldog from the Droopy cartoons * The witch Paramount/Fleischer/Famous Studios * Betty Boop * The Old Man in the Mountain * Koko the Clown * The Joker * Wiffle Piffle * Popeye * Olive Oyl * Bluto * Swee'pea * Wimpy * Dudley Do-Right * Snidley Whiplash Columbia Pictures *Lena Hyena from Li'l Abner Universal Studios * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker * Buzz Buzzard * Wally Walrus * Papa Panda * Andy Panda * Chilly Willy 20th Century Fox *Mighty Mouse *Heckle & Jeckle *Gandy Goose *The Timid Pig from How Wet Was My Ocean *Looey Lion from The Temperamental Lion, The Lyin' Lion, and Mrs. Jones's Rest Farm RKO Radio Pictures/International TV Shows and Movies *Felix the Ca *Krazy Kat *Pingu, Pinga, Mother, Father, Robby, Pingo, Pingj from Pingu *Peppa from Peppa Pig * Tiny, J.C., Rebecca, Marty, Joanna, Cody, Mimi, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit, Dr. Albert E. Owl, Mrs. Magpie, Grandpa, Angie from The Seventh Brother * Shaun, Bitzer, Farmer, Timmy, Timmy's Mum, Pidsley, Pigs, Bull, Ducks, Flock from Shaun the Sheep * Orinoco, Bungo, Tomsk, Wellington, Tobermory, Madame Cholet, Great Uncle Bulgaria, MacWomble from Wombles * Polvina, Ester, Tubarina, Marcello, Hugo, Sirilo, Gummy, Tentie, Spikey, Bea, Miss Marla from Sea Princesses * Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Bob, Marky, Dee-Dee, Joey from Oggy and the Cockroaches * Danger Mouse and Penfold * Morph and Chas * Wallace and Gromit * Bernard * Bill and Tony * Beat Monsters * Mr. Bean * Sarah and Duck * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Pocoyo, Pato, Elly, Loula * Bello, Goomo, Mina, Rita, Ongo, The Queen, The King and a Dodo from Jelly Jamm * Angus, Cheyl, Buddy, Amanda, Francine, Charles, Mr. Beeg from Angus & Cheyl * Sandra, Fo The Elf, Raquel, Marcus from Sandra The Fairytale Detective * Hearty, Liebe, Lovelyn from The Qpiz * Cleo and Cuquin * Plim Plim, Nesho, Bam, Acuarella, Mei-Li, Hoggie, Arafa, Wichiwi, Sun and Tuni from Plim Plim * Simon, Gaspard, Ferdinand, Simon's Parents from Simon * Pat, Stan, Stuart, Stephanie, Aunt Martha, Professor Chichi, Lily, Various Bunnies, Emily from Pat and Stan * Peter Palette, Emperor Spine, J. Edgar Beaver, Fifi Fox, Bud E. Bear, Do, Ray, Mee, Thistle and Barren Burr Nickelodeon * Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Denzel Crocker, Chester and A.J from Fairly Odd Parents Cartoon Network * Finn and Jake from Adventure Time * Gumball, Darwin and Anais from Amazing World of Gumball * Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show Charles M. Schulz * Charlie Brown * Sally Brown * Snoopy * Linus Van Pelt * Lucy Van Pelt * Schroeder * Pepermint Patty * Marcie * Franklin * Frieda * Faron * Pig-Pen * Woodstock Bagdasarian Productions * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the short film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final short film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and development. Walt Disney *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Practical Pig *Bonkers *Anna and Elsa *Abu *Genie *Pocahontas Warner Bros *Pepe Le Pew *Petunia Pig *Witch Hazel *Gossamer *Taz Paramount Pictures *Popeye *Super Man *Little Lulu *Casper MGM *Tom and Jerry *Junior Columbia Pictures *Dick Tracy Universal Studios *Buzz Buzzard 20th Century Fox *Deputy Dawg *Dinky Duck Dreamworks Pictures *B.O.B *Po *Branch *Poppy *Shrek *Fiona Nickelodeon * Spongebob * Tommy Pickles Cartoon Network * Johnny Bravo * Dexter * Blossom Charles M. Schulz * Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) * Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) * Violet * Patty * Shermy * Rerun Van Pelt * The Little Red Haired Girl * 5, 3 and 4 * Molly Volley * Lydia * Royanne Hobbs * Roy * Lila * Vlara * Crybaby Boogie * Cormac * Harold Angel * Joe Agate * Badcall Benny * Thibult * Tapioca Pudding * Larry * Charlotte Braun * Peggy Jean * Camp Bullies * Truffles * Joe Richkid * Ethan * Evelyn * Floyd * Peggy Jean * Mimi * Pierre * Violette Bagdasarian Productions * Brittany Miller * Jeanette Miller * Eleanor Miller Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Danny Pudi as Huey/Pinocchio/Woody Woodpecker *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *John Cena as Big Bad Wolf/Ferdinand *Bill Hader as Andy Panda/Spike/Droopy/Mordecai *Susan Lucci as Mrs. Calloway/Betty Boop *Jim Cummings as Pete/Tigger *Bill Wise as Jafar *Microsoft Sam as Alarm Clock Voice *Microsoft Mike as Aladdin *Microsoft Mary as Maggie *James Corden as Rigby *Zendaya as Anais *Jodi Benson as Grace *John C. Reilly as Bugs Bunny (Prototype) *Craig Robinson as Dr. Who *Angelina Jolie as Arafa *Jackie Chan as Wally Walrus *Lucy Liu as Gracie *James Hong as Bugs Bunny *Samuel L. Jackson as Bernard/Plim Plim *Snoop Dogg as André, Simon's Dad *Mona Marshall as Eva, Simon's Mom *Kevin Hart as Nesho/Bam *Benedict Cumberbatch as Hoggie *Frank Welker as Wichiwi and Tuni *Finn Wolfhard as Simon *Tara Strong as Gaspard *Katherine Langford as Cleo/Rita/Acuarella *Anna Faris as Mina *Catherine Keener as The Queen *Grey Griffin as Coco Bandicoot *Dafne Keen Fernández as Mei-Li *John Leguizamo as Eric Cartman/Kaa *Lewis Black as Stan Marsh *Frankie Muniz as Kyle *Chris Wedge as Kenny *Jason Fricchione as Ike *Kelly Keaton as Jenny *Colin Hanks as Charlie *Alan Tudyk as Flaps the Vulture *David Arquette as Mowgli *and even more live actors and voice actors in this Short film! Running time 6:37 Soundtrack # Happy Birthday (Plim Plim Version in English Dub) # Happy Birthday (Cumbia Version) # Happy Birthday (Reggaeton Version) # Happy Birthday (Cumbia Villera Version) # Heroes (We Could Be) - Alesso # Rocky Balboa (Alt. Version) Crazy Credits * 20th Century Fox Fox and Blue Sky Studios are shaded Vintage 1940's * In the End Credits, A dedication reads: In memoriam: Carlos Saldanha (1965) and Walt Disney (1901-1966) Trivia * at the end after the credits, Porky Pig says "that's all folks" and appears Tinker Bell *Mickey Mouse and Cartoon characters from another Company is a new version of Blue Sky Studios *Doctor Who will appear in the end credits as animal hunter *This Short film is usually said to be the similar to the 1988 movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit due to all the cameos of famous characters in both movies *